bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 30-
The day after all that stuff between Charles & C-Money and the G.S. Crew happened, Charles & C-Money are in the lounge area of the dorm explaining what happened to Greg & Michael. "So you two basically wiped out a whole force of G.S. Crew members? Damn Charles, I'm impressed" Greg says to Charles. "I've seen better" Michael says with his smartass remark. Just then, Algernon runs in. "What do you want pee-stain?" Charles asks Algernon. "Go check out your store, there's something you gotta see" Algernon says and runs off. "Damnit! Its those preps they've wrecked my store(walks out of room, get a bat, and walks back in) I'm going to beat them" Charles says. "Before you do anything you're going to regret, lets just go look at your store" C-Money says, and all of them walk to Charles' store. When they get there they see people standing outside it, as if they're ready to buy stuff. "Are you the owner of this place?" someone asks Charles. "Yeah, why?" Charles asks the guy. "We've been waiting here an hour for this place to open" the man says. "Sorry dude I was at the academy" Charles then opens the doors, goes to the front desk, and rings up what people are buying, while taking nspecific orders of what people want, since he doesn't have everything of what they want. About 15 minutes later the store is cleared out and they got people hanfging out in the front. "Attention people, if any of you skateboard there's going to be a skate party at-(whispers) Hey C-Money, does Derby have a pool?" Charles says. "Yeah, a big one. Why?" C-Money asks. "At Derby Harrington's house in his pool. You can skate it like the z-boys did back in hte 70s. But we have to drain it" Charles says. All the skaters run off, excited, and Charles is smiling. "What ar eyou planning?" C-Money asks Charles. "Well, since Derby tried to fuck with me, I'm getting back at him. Now, lets get ready, because I'm going to drain his pool, maybe skate in it, and then we chill" Charles says. An Hour Later 2:00 PM Charles changes his clothes to some jeans, white dc shoes, and a brown west coast type shirt. He then meets up with C-Money, Greg, and Michael. "Dude, this isn't California, why are you dressed like that?" Michael says. "Because I want to. Now come on, we got work to do. They thne hop in a lowrider Charles borrowed from someone and drive to Derby's house. Charles then picks the lock to Derby's gate and they go and drain his pool. The the skaters start to show up and skate the pool. Charles decides to get in on it, get son a board, and starts skating around people to turn on the radio. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is by Jet is playing. Charles then swipes a black fedora off of someone's head and sktes in the pool. After that Charles get's some guy to be a look out for the preps or cops. About 3 hours later after skating, partying, and just hanging out, the look out yells something. "Pigs! Pigs!" the look out says. and some of the people hop the walls and escape. Charles, Michael, C-Money, and Greg try to hop a wall, but then they see dogs. "Dogs! dogs man go the other way!" Greg says and they run out of the gate, where there are alot of cops. "Freeze!" a cop says. "Try and catch me bitch!" Charles says, jumps on the cop car, and runs off. the same cop goes for Michael & Greg, but bpth dodge them. "You little shit get back here!" the cop yells Greg runs toward the lowrider. The same cop grabs a hold of C-Money. "Now I got you" the cop says. "Someone help I don't feel like getting arrested" C-Money says(they're not fighting because they don't have the time to). Charles hears that, runs back, and squats behind the cop. C-Money, realizing what Charles is doing, Pushes the cop and the cop falls and pusts his head in the glass of the window. They then run off. Then Greg pulls up in the lowrider. C-Money and Michael get in, but Grge starts to pull away before Charles can get in. "Guys! Guys!" Charles yells but Greg speeds off. "You're fucking lucky I can run fast"! Charles yells, and then runs off because he's being chased. Charles then loses them and goes back to the academy, where he runs into his friends. "Hey, like thanks for getting me guys, you totally saved my butt" Charles says sarcastically & mad. "Sorry dude" Greg says. The Next Day 2:30 PM Charles is working in the store with some of the guys he's hired in the back(he's shaping a surfboard), when another of his workers opens his head thrpugh a door that they had something taped over because they didn't have time to fix it. "Charles, that guy with the new stuff is here. He says you owe him $575 from the last time plus $250 for this shipment" Sid, the worker says. "We really need the stuff Charles" another worker says. "Fine find the checkbook" Charles says. He then walks over to the door, makes sure its locked, and tries to put the thing that they had covered back on. "Like, thanks for fixing the door man" Charles says sarcastically. "Sorry Charles" a worker says. Charles then walks to the front. "Okay then, sign here and here" the guy says, and Charles signs. Meanwhile, Sid tries to do a trick and falls. "Sid get off your ass man and help me move these boxes" Charles says while grabbbing a box. When he walks in the back he sees all his workers gone, and for some reason Michael is there asleep. "Where are you guys going?" Charles says. "Lollaplooza man, its only comming here this year man" one says and drives off(counting Charles, there's obly 6 workers at the store). Charles then wakes up Michael. "Michael, what are you doing here?" Charles asks Michael. "Waiting for you to get off. all of us(him, Charles, C-Money, and Greg) have to talk about something" Michael says. "Well, since my workers excpt Sid left, I'm about to close up. Lets go then" Charles says, and thye lock up the back of the store. "Hey Sid, help me lock up"Charles says. All 3 of them then lock up the store, and Charles and Michael leave to go to the meeting. Category:Blog posts